In the farming of row crops, wheeled vehicles have been developed to treat many different crops. These vehicles are operated under conditions to which they must conform in order to give satisfactory service.
In carrying out a particular operation, it is customary and necessary that the vehicle be turned once it has reached the end of a treated row of crops so that the next row of crops can be treated.
Many of these vehicles are deficient in their turning operation since they do not have a turning radius such that they may be maneuvered to make the extremely sharp turns which they are often required to make, and often they slide one or more wheels when turning to undesirably dig ruts in the ground.
The present invention is directed to solving the above-mentioned problem.